Basic Instinct
by PerProteggere
Summary: They've come to know each others likes and dislikes in the bedroom. Now, the knowledge of them together is a shared secret between himself, Olivia, and the walls around him.  It's a basic instinct. E/O smut, HARD M!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU or its characters. **

**A/N: Well, this is a one shot that's helping me get through the sexual frustration that is Vanish. Hope you all enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>The place he's in holds memories.<p>

Of the past – all the nights they spent on the bed, against the wall, even in the en suite. He tastes her skin when he thinks of it, and his blood pounds south at the thought. The feeling is closing in on him here; that humidity that rises when he thinks of what tonight could hold: that in just a few minutes, he can be kissing her, touching her, making love to her. This makes his eyes light up.

But the room is pitch black. He can't see a foot in front of him but he knows the room like the back of his hand. Two strides in and he can feel the edge of the bed against his bare thigh.

In his nakedness, he crawls onto the bed.

He hears her sexy little laugh from across the room and the pure sin in her voice rouses his cock into action. Elliot settles on the bed, and there's a moment in which he closes his eyes and tries to steady his heart rate. He fails. Absentmindedly, he wraps a hand around his forming erection and begins stroking slow and steady.

They've both got their kinks- he'll admit it. She's a firecracker in the bedroom and he wouldn't expect anything less of her. He knows better than to reach for the light above him, but he wants a visual of what he's touching himself to. He needs to see the look on her face.

"Do you want me?"

He's become an idiot, he tells himself, just after he nods into the darkness. She does this to him every time.

"Yes," Elliot chokes out. He's so hard now.

There's a heaviness in the air. He let's his eyes slip closed and imagines Olivia, sitting across the room in the black leather chair. The one she's rode him on more than once. In front of the chair is a dark cherry desk they use almost too often, playing out their work fantasies without actually being in the precinct. It just adds the oxygen to their flame.

Under the pillow his head is on, there's a pair of handcuffs they'd attached to each other just last week. A while ago, she had bought them at some sleazy store in Chelsea and ever since then, she's taken to asserting her authority over him- which he loves. It's also a kink of his to pin her arms above her head while he thrusts into her, completely controlling the situation.

Since the handcuffs were easy enough to get out of, Olivia had been able to flip him over and loop them through the bed post and onto his hands before he could even register how the fuck the tables always turned so fast. He's not wearing them now, but nothing in this bedroom is ever solidified besides their undying trust, love, and affection towards one another.

"How do you want it?" Her voice permeates, tempting him, teasing him. He wants anything she'll give to him right now. "Do you want it straight up? You on top, me on top? Do you want it from behind? On your knees, my face in the pillow?"

He can't breathe. She's so fucking sexy and her words already have him so close that he's given up stroking himself and even taking control of the situation because she's got the reins now and it'll be an orgasm away until he gets it back.

She continues after a short pause and he's so anxious to see her face right now. Just a glimpse.

"Do you want to pull my hair? Just a little bit?" she moans, and he hears heels clicking across the floor. Fuck him for pulling down the blinds to the point of complete darkness because it's the only way he gets a good night's sleep. "Oh, a little harder than that." Her forced imagery is killing him softly.

On the opposite side of the bed, Elliot feels the mattress dipping into her weight as she crawls onto it. Two distinct sounds tell him that she's ditched her heels, and momentarily, he's disappointed. Within a few moments of him practically panting for breath, he feels her straddling him, brushing her lips along his neck. Her whisper sends a rush straight to his dick.

"Do you want to cum in my mouth?"

They've been married for over two years now, and he cannot fathom how much more interesting she gets to him every day, and not just in the bedroom either. She's pressing open-mouthed kisses to the skin just under his ear, and every subtle swipe of her tongue makes his dick throb more. There's a tiny shock wave that flows through him when she rests her left hand on his collarbone because of her wedding band being oddly cold on her hot hands.

"Yes," he says again, replying to her entire mantra.

Between them, there's barely any contact. She's got a single hand on him along with her lips and tongue, but she hovers above him because she knows how much he craves the skin-to-skin contact, as does she. The light above them flashes on and he finally lays eyes on his wife in all her glory.

She brings her hand down from the light to meet the back of his neck, caressing him. Her body is barely covered by lace, deep purple lingerie. His dick throbs and by sheer instinct, he thrusts up, brushing his cock against her. The silky wet folds that taunt him are a dead giveaway that she's not wearing underwear.

_Sexy, _he thinks. But just as quickly as he's brushed against her, she is lifting her hips back up. She sits up further, shuffling her knees- and he recognizes her intent. Pushing the soft fabric of her slip up to grip her hips, Elliot tugs until his mouth meets her soft, warm, wet center. He finds her eyes and locks on them, moving his tongue over her.

He's a starving man for her.

She leans back a bit, watching his mouth work for her. His hands are on her back when the sound of her hissing in pleasure hits his ears. He hopes that the sucking and mad flicking of his tongue directly on her clit are driving her wild, because his cock throbs with the pure need to be inside of her.

Olivia pulls away from him and grins, sliding down his body before turning around, so all he can see is her soft hair, her purple lingerie, and her gorgeous ass, where the material of her outfit has risen. He licks his lips in anticipation of her slick walls surrounding him, and when she lowers herself, he bites the lip he'd just licked.

"El," she whines, sinking down fully onto him. His balls tighten as she begins to move, but he's more focused on her. The way she's so wanton for him, her moaning coos, the slick want between her legs makes him wonder.

"I want," Elliot grunts as he grabs her hips and flips them over, putting them both on their knees. She's got one hand gripping the pillow beneath her and the other on the headboard as he drives into her. "You to tell me what you want, tonight."

Her hiss and moan are the only responses he gets. Olivia is nothing if not determined and stubborn as hell, but so is he. His arm flexes while he pushes two fingers hard against her clit, rubbing fast as he thrusts punishingly.

"El," she whimpers, looking back at him over her shoulder. He slams into her then and all he can make out over her moan is, "...Fuck me like a real man."

Groaning is all he can do to not pound into her. His thrusts increase in their pace, but he won't give her what she wants until she really says it for him. Sometimes he craves this; holding her hips while he drives into her again and again, letting them forget but always remembering that the rings on their fingers bind them together only as half as strongly as their mental connections do. She's told him before that she loves this too. It's a position that maximizes how deep he can reach in her, and he takes advantage of that every second he's behind her.

Their skin slaps together now, their moans a constant sound bouncing off the walls. Elliot's fingers move through her hair, and with a light tug on it, her back is pressed against his sweat-slicked chest. He then reaches under her arms with both hands and grabs harshly at the seam of her lingerie, the thin, dainty material no match for his strength.

"You fucker," Olivia growls, pushing her hips back for further emphasis.

He smiles. "If you'd let me get you good and naked here, then yes." The rip is all the way down the middle and he pulls one last time, shredding it effectively into a useless scrap of fabric. He hasn't forgotten what he wants from her tonight. "Is that what you want though? Me fucking you?"

Her head cranes back and lands on his shoulder, a lazy pleasure taking over their bodies. She nods to him and her eyes close. It's now that his erratically beating heart speeds just a little faster. It takes his breath away how vulnerable she'll allow herself to be with him. She's so care free for him here and anywhere they may be together.

She's no longer afraid with him. His eyes close too, and for a moment he stills, buried deep inside of her. Elliot captures her mouth with his. It's a slow and nearly torturous pace at which they kiss, but it's this moment of reminder that they crave the most.

With love comes passion.

There's something he can't quite explain between them. It's the fire in her eyes when she wants him, their never ending sex drives for each other – it all comes from love, passion and an emotion he just cannot define. He pulls back from their kiss as his finger and thumb twist and toy with her nipples. Olivia opens her eyes again and pinching the hardened bud is all he can distract himself with. Her eyes are so eccentric to him and while he stares into them he recognizes that look, the playfulness and pleasure hinting at her nearing climax.

"Tell me," he whispers to her lowly. A smirk forms on his face, knowing how he's just turned the tables once again.

Olivia chuckles near his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "Follow me."

It's now that she gently pries his hands from her breasts and moves almost effortlessly. He immediately misses the warmth of her but grins at the thought that he'll soon be in such a sacred place again. When his gaze finds hers she's licking her lips while drinking in the sight of his body on display for her to admire.

Elliot crawls to her, readily hopping off the bed and situating himself behind her. Olivia glances back at him and the force in which he thrusts back home makes her eyes squeeze shut. She's not in pain; he can tell. The way her mouth drops open and she pulses around him is a give away.

"Bend me over-" She doesn't get to finish what she was about to say. He's already held a firm hand to the middle of her back and has fulfilled her wishes. It's a position that allows him to get deep as hell inside of her. "Harder..."

He pushes and pulls at a pace that he knows will come to bite him in the ass tomorrow when he's sore. In the middle of it all his thumb finds her clit and her voice finds his ears. She's moaning loudly, or maybe she's screaming, and it's something that makes his balls ache and his dick tighten while he continues to thrust.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it, baby?" Elliot growls in her ear just as his left hand runs through her silky locks. The other is still working her clit into a frenzy which he knows is rapidly becoming a sensory overload for her. "Granted, your face isn't in the pillow, but I know how much you love it when I pull your hair, just like this," he tugs on her hair then, timing it with each quickening thrust.

"Fuck you."

He smiles now, finding humor in her choice of words in this situation. Her arms are outstretched onto the comforter, grasping and pulling at it. She's panting and groaning and _fuck, _he thinks._ She only gets like this when she's about to come._

Olivia cries out his name. His mind becomes jelly and all his last conscious thought is that he doesn't care about their games. All he knows is her, and it's all he wants and loves.

His final few thrusts are erratic and jagged. He doesn't breathe when he comes; it knocks the wind right out of him with the power of his orgasm for her. It's a choked, suffocated sound that emits from him when he presses his hips as hard and as far as he can into her and stays there.

The room he's in has a soft glow to it now.

He uses the last bit of his strength to push them forward onto the bed fully and wrap an arm around her waist. In front of him, Olivia's breathing slows. She's no longer out of breath and he can't think of a better time to lay a soft kiss on her shoulder. His eyes open and he takes a peek at her relaxed face before letting himself glance around the room.

Tonight adds another memory to this room. Against the opposite wall there is a faint shadow of them and although it is not permanent, he likes the picture it paints. That marriage does not mean an end to the unknown. They won't allow things to get boring between them in any aspect.

"Love you," Elliot mumbles into her hair.

She smiles and nods. "Love you too."

Once their quiet exchange ends, she pulls the blankets over their tired, sated bodies. He shuts the light off and before they drift off to sleep, he turns her face towards his and kisses her. Tomorrow they'll pick up her discarded high heels and the material that earlier tonight was the hottest thing he'd ever seen on Olivia.

They've come to know each other's likes and dislikes in the bedroom. Now, the knowledge of them together is a shared secret between himself, Olivia, and the walls around him.

It's a basic instinct.

**A/N: Was it as sexy for you as it was for me?**


End file.
